The Journey of Belgemine
by Digger McFoogle
Summary: The untold story of the beautiful young Summoner as she journeys through Spira. Ties in with Candle on the Water. Reviews are appreciated!
1. Prologue

The Journey of Belgemine

Synopsis: The untold story of the beautiful young Summoner as she journeys through Spira. Ties in with Candle on the Water.

Prequel- I loved you so

_This uses an idea from "The Fallen Monk and the Summoner." GO READ!!!_

She sat, watching herself in the mirror silently. He had refused her. He had refused the daughter of the high priest. What would happen to him now? He would be banished…

Banished…

She watched as a tear slowly fell down her porcelain cheek. At least now she had no ties. She could continue on her pilgrimage, face Sin, save the world…

But what good was it without Auron?

She loved him; that much was undeniable. She loved him so much she was willing to give up her quest for justice, happy to settle into a live of a wife. But he had refused her…

Banishment…

She stood and walked out of the room, only to see her guardians Averus and Touka waiting for her. "How are you feeling?" asked Averus, gently touching her shoulder.

"Fine. I am fine. Really." She wiped the last tear from her face. "We will leave tomorrow. We still have a long way to go on our journey."

She walked past them and towards Djose temple to pray. "She's not ok, is she?" asked Touka, turning to Averus.

"No she's not. She's gonna need help along the way, ya know?"

"Yeah I know. Just wish I was better with these things!"

"Me too. I mean, I never had any problems like this. I got the woman I loved."

"We just have to be there for her, I suppose."

"Yeah. C'mon, lets go." Averus said as he entered the temple. Touka took one last look around the plane and then followed him.

"I'm sorry, Belgemine."

She recognised that voice instantly. "Auron? What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry."

She could feel the tears prick her eyes again. "Sorry?" she exclaimed turning to face him. "I loved you so! I was willing to sacrifice everything because I thought you loved me too!"

"I do, Belgemine. But it is not meant to be. You have your destiny, and it does not include a lowly monk such as myself. Surely you understand that?"

She looked deep into his russet eyes. He seemed so earnest, so truthful… beauty could be deceiving.

"You have made your excuses. You may leave now." She sneered, exiting the small side room of the temple and entering the main hall.

He followed her, grabbing her shoulder. "Would you believe me if I said I loved you?"

"Once I might of, but not now."

"I leave with Braska tomorrow. We have both been excommunicated, one for marrying the woman he loves, one for not." He laughed slightly, leaving Belgemine confused. "Braska has been excommunicated?"

"Yes. His wife has been revealed to be an Al Bhed. That is why I must go with him. He wishes to complete a pilgrimage to prove himself to your father."

Belgemine could not believe her ears. Married to a heathen! A disgusting Al Bhed? She would not let Braska do this. He could not try and prove himself when he had done something so low…

"So you are leaving me to aid a heathen? That is why you refuse me?"

"No, Belle! That's what I've been trying to say! If I marry you you will be happy for a while, but after that time you will start to regret all the things you have not done in your life, all the things which our marriage prevented you from doing. I believe you could be the greatest Summoner since Lady Yunalesca herself, but if you marry me how would you ever know?"

She could not help the tears from falling then. She knew he was right, but even still…

"I will continue my journey, Auron. And when I am dead I shall give orders in my sphere for all of the Al Bheds to be killed. Braska too. It's his fault you will not marry me, I see it in your eyes. You could have married me and become the Zaon to my Yunalesca, but you didn't… you cannot tell me it was because of your feelings for me."

Auron said nothing. Instead he watched her as she left.

"Averus, Touka, we leave now."

Averus sat upright. "Now? But Belle-"

"I said we leave now!" she shouted at him, turning away. "Do not argue! We still have a lot to do!"

Averus ands Touka exchanged frightened glances. Carefully and quietly they joined her.

_That's the end of part one! Ok, that was a little romantic, but really the rest of it isn't. _


	2. Apathy and Renewal

Chapter 1- Apathy and Renewal

"Where are you now?"

Belgemine whispered it over the moonflow. It astonished her how her hatred and love had merged so easily, forming a strange kind of apathy for the man who gave her such joy and such pain…

"Hey Belle! You alright?"

She looked back over her shoulder to see Averus' concerned face. "Yes, I am fine. Don't worry about me."

"But we're supposed to worry about you! That's what we Guardians do!"

"He's right you know." added Touka, looking out over the moonflow alongside her. "We are here for you, Belle. Don't forget it."

She smiled slightly, still staring out over the darkness. "I do not need you to pity me. I need you to fight with me. I don't need your compassion, just your skills."

She faced them, her eyes cold and emotionless. "If our relationships become too personal, it will cloud what we have to do. We shall defeat Sin. We will die. Let us not forget that."

The two men stood in silence. Did she mean it? Could she really be so harsh about the people she had spent the last two years of her life with?

"Ride ze Shoopuf?"

The silence was broken by the voice of the driver. "Yes. Yes we shall."

She loved riding Shoopufs. Ever since she was a little girl she was enchanted by how graceful they were, despite of their size… they were still beautiful.

She used to ride Shoopfus with Auron when they were young… They would cross over at night, watching the pyreflies dancing…

Love

It seems like only yesterday

You were just a child at play

Now you're all grown up inside of me

Oh, how fast those moments flee

He brought her here that night… the night he told her how he felt…

Love will live

Love will last

Love goes on and on and on

She sung to herself, a sweet little song she remembered singing that night too. She was twenty-one, and he was only eighteen then, young friends, companions since birth… She wore her hair down, his hair was short… so different in so many ways…

She had just announced that she was to become a summoner, he had been training as a monk for many months… then he suddenly turned and said. "I love you"

"I love you"

How is it those three small words could change everything? She remembered staring at him, shocked… glad… and kissing him…

Why remember now. Those days were gone now. Auron was gone. Her feelings were gone… weren't they? She was going to start anew, defeat Sin, be a hero…

Before Braska…

No! That wasn't what she was doing this for… it was her destiny to defeat Sin… it wasn't some jealous competition with Braska…

It was time to renew the promises she had made before giving up a year ago. She would save Spira. She would die for them.

"Belle? Are you alright?"

"I am fine, Touka. I am ready…"

The song is "Love" from Disney's Robin Hood… it's gonna come up again!

Ok, the Action starts next chapter, promise!


	3. The memories of life

Chapter 2- The memories of life

Belgemine stepped off the Shoopuf and looked around. This was it. The beginning of the rest of her life. She smiled as she saw Averus and Touka carrying their supplies, struggling under the weight of them. She pitied them in a way, though they knew what they were getting themselves into. The tradition of two male guardians was still in place amongst the Summoners of Bevelle, though sometimes Belgemine wished it could be different. Having another woman around the place would have been so helpful given recent events. However, now she thought about it, she had never had a female close to her. As a child, her best friends were Braska, Auron and Kinoc who studied at the temple with her. After that, she had travelled to Luca and met Averus and Touka at the Blitzball finals, Kilika Beasts v. Luca Goers, with whom Averus himself played. Touka had been sat next to her, watching the game avidly, begging for his team to win. But against a team like Luca… well, they didn't have a chance. They'd got talking about many things; family life, the differences between their upbringings, and his convenient dreams of being a guardian. He had a sweet, understated air to him, a certain quality that immediately made her feel at ease with him. They broke all boundaries of reserve within minutes. Then after the game they had decided to go congratulate the star of the show, the hat-trick star Averus. He was… unlike anyone she had ever met before. And she loved it. Gone were all the old rules of Bevelle, and all the strict formalities of her old life. Averus embodied Lucan life; the reckless attitude that did not exist in Bevelle, the land of tradition and planning, where everything was pre-orchestrated for you, and nothing ever went wrong…well, in theory anyway. The two men opened up a world she had never thought existed, and introduced her to two new ways of living. She was… thankful to them.

"Belgemine! Watch out!"

She turned suddenly, snapping out of her memories. A grendel lurched above her, splaying its ugly limbs to slice at her stomach. She dodged effortlessly, summoning her Bahamut to effortlessly dispel the fiend. Bahamut had been her friend for many years, and had been her very first Aeon. Many perceived him as a stern, foreboding warrior, but somehow Belgemine never saw him so. When she summoned the great beast she could think of nothing but the Fayth; the small hooded boy who she had sought when she first began her pilgrimage. He sensed her nerves and comforted her, which came to her mind as she stood back to back, smiling at the mythril giant at her side. Maybe she perceived many things oddly…

"Belle! Watch your back!"

She looked around, but it was too late. A large machina started to attack, stranding her from her powerless guardians. She remained silent as it prepared to attack her with its long iron claws. Bahamut leapt forward to take the first blow, but was instantly knocked back, apologetically looking at his mistress as he faded into the pyreflies. Belle tensed herself and waited or the inevitable blow…

_Aiiiii, cliffhanger! But perhaps those of you that have read COTW can guess who comes to her rescue! Stay tuned/ Read Candle on the Water! Lol_


	4. Blue

Chapter 3- Blue

Belgemine stirred slowly from the ground. She slowly tried to stand, only to be halted by a tall cloaked figure.

"Summoner rest. I keep watch."

She looked up bewilderedly. She was in the forest, but now it was dusk. Touka and Averus were nowhere to be seen. "Where… where are my guardians?" she asked groggily, propping herself up against a tree trunk. "Guardians go to Guadosalam." the figure replied in a thick accent. "Go to Farplane. See if you are alive."

"Who… who are you?"

"I cannot tell. I get you to Guadosalam. Then we say goodbye."

Belle looked up at the cloaked figure The voice was feminine undoubtedly. Curiously she prodded "Why did you save me?"

The figure laughed. "Why not?" was all she said, turning to look out over the woods. "We travel soon. Be ready."

"Please, let me know your name? I want to thank you."

The figure stopped in her tracks and turned. Smiling slightly from the shadowy cover of the trees, she uttered. "Then call me Behelkhia."

"Behelkhia? That's… a beautiful name. I'm-"

"Belgemine." the figure finished for her, shifting further into the shadows. "I know. You from Bevelle. Lord Kelk speak highly of your skills."

"Then you are a Ronso?"

The figure inhaled sharply, pausing before muttering. "We leave. Be ready, Summoner Belgemine."

"I… I am always ready!"

Behelkhia laughed. "Then why you fall?"

She had no reply.

"So, what do you do?" Belgemine asked the stoic cloaked figure, desperately trying to strike up conversation. She failed. The woman was obviously not a conversationalist.

Belle studied her carefully. Her face was completely hidden by her cloak, but sometimes she could see a glimmer of a beady eye shining through the darkness. Blue eyes. Being around Behelkhia was so refreshing for her. After spending her life in a male-dominated world, here was a woman, maybe one she could talk to…

"We at Guadosalam. I go."

Belle looked at her in horror. "No! I mean… you cant leave now! At least let me introduce my guardians to you!"

Behelkhia looked at her from beneath her cloak. "It not good idea."

"Why?"

"I… not good with strangers."

"Behelkhia…"

"I cannot."

"But you have done me such kindness! Please!"

There was an uncomfortable pause. Belgemine could hear the woman laughing slightly. Finally she spoke. "I not like others."

Belle frowned. "What do you mean?"

Rather than answer, the woman slowly started to peel back her cloak. Belle watched as long strands of blue hair fell forward, swishing over two small furred ears. Behelkhia looked up, eyes slightly teary. Belle looked at every feature; the deep blue eyes, the small black mouth, the dainty pert nose, and the slightly blue tinge to her skin.

"I Behelkhia Yudesca Ronso." she explained, dropping her cloak to reveal a short blue dress. "half-human, half-ronso."

"So I see."

The Ronsa looked at her puzzled. "You… not think it strange?"

Belle laughed slightly. "You are a person, Behelkhia. And a person who helped me greatly. Nothing else matters. And I'm sure my guardians will think the same! Please, give them a chance."

Behelkhia smiled slightly at the summoner. "You wish me to come?"

"More than anything! So, what do you say?"

"I accept."


	5. Guadosalam

Chapter 4- Guadosalam

"BELLE! Thank Yevon, we thought we'd lost you, ya know!" called out Averus as he ran towards her. Clutching her in a close hug, he swung her round, causing the normally calm Summoner to giggle like a schoolgirl. "Averus! What the hell are you doing? The Guado are looking!"

Sure enough, every Guado in the vicinity was staring with perplexed and disgusted looks on their faces. "Averus, you know the Guado's don't like humans anyway!" she hissed, wriggling out of the young man's grasp. "Don't give them a reason to hate us."

"Hey, I'm just amazed you're… alive, ya know!" cried Averus, still staring at the older Summoner. "Touka, he was just… devastated."

Belle realised then that Touka had not moved from where he stood. His face was tinged with sadness. "I… I thought you were dead, Belle…"

Belgemine broke herself from the blitzer and faced the young Kilikan. His eyes were brimming with tears as he looked at her intently. She always forgot how young he was- only nineteen to her twenty-nine years- and she often overlooked how new emotions like this were to him. "Please don't cry, Touka" she cooed softly, enveloping the young man in her velvet-draped arms. "I'm here, aren't I? And remember what I said on the moonflow? I meant it. You cant be like this… you know one day I shall-"

"- I don't want to think about that. I'm… glad you're back, Belle." he added, wiping his eyes and embracing her warmly. "And… who is this?"

Behelkhia stood in shadows, cloaked once more. "I am Behelkhia" she whispered, stepping slightly into the light. "I bring back your Summoner. Now I must leave."

"Wait! I… have something to ask you!" cried the summoner as the Ronsa began to walk away. "I… want you to become my guardian."

"What! But Belle" cried Averus. "You've already got two guardians! You… you cant have more!"

"Why not? So what if Bevelle says I have to have two male guardians? Bevelle told me I was to marry Auron too, but that's not happening."

Averus opened his mouth, but shut it again quickly. Belle laughed slightly and turned to Behelkhia. "So, do you accept?"

The Ronsa smiled at her. "Fighting for something…will be a change. I accept. But you call me Behel. It is name of friendship."

"Then it's settled. You're now my guardian." Belgemine leaned in and hugged the bemused Behel, who stood stationary. "I… not used to affection." she said, shifting uncomfortably. Belgemine offered her apologies and pulled back. "Now I feel complete. I want you… all of you, to join me on the Farplane."

Belgemine had always been fascinated by the Farplane. As a young girl she came to see her mother, the great woman who died when she was only two. Now she was here again, here to ask advice.

Tentatively she stepped through the seal and wandered out to the stone ledge. The scent of the place was amazing. Hundreds of different scents from hundreds of different flowers circulated, giving the air an abnormal sweetness. She felt the heavy hand of Behel clasp her left shoulder. "We must talk later." she whispered into her ear before walking past towards the edge. She dismissed it from her mind for the time being and peered over the ledge to find her mother looking back at her.

"Hello mother."

The figure said nothing. She hadn't expected it to. It was just a memory after all…

"I have resumed my pilgrimage. Father is… well, he is not as pleased as I had hoped he would be. He is disappointed that Auron will not marry me. I know if you were here you would be too, and I'm sorry. I failed you."

The image looked blankly down at her. "I understand mother. You only wanted the best for me. Even though I never really knew you, I appreciate your love for me. Thank you."

Turning she exited the Farplane. How was it that even in the most personal moments in Bevellian life were tainted with formality? Sometimes she wished she could have the same attitude as Averus; care-free, able to do as he pleased…

She exited the Farplane to be met with Behel. "Is there no-one you would like to see?" she asked the mysterious warrior. Behel merely shook her head. "I went there days ago. No need."

She sat herself down next to the Ronsa. "You said we needed to speak."

"Yes. I want you to know truth."

Belle looked at her blankly. "What do you mean the truth?"

"Many year ago, I guard Summoner Franz. We get to Zanarkand to get final Aeon. We discover life has to be sacrificed to receive it. Not just yours, but one of others. At time I too young to sacrifice, but now…" The Ronsa paused and looked at her lady. "Sacrifice me, Belgemine. Trust me."

Belle couldn't get her head around everything the woman had just said. "I… I cant understand! You wish me to… kill you? Why?"

The Ronsa smiled. "You shall see." was her lonely response as they exited and started on the route to Macalania.


End file.
